Noche de Locura
by Zpye
Summary: One-Shot: Un viernes por la tarde mas unas bebidas alcohólicas mas tres locos amigos es igual a una noche sin recuerdos. Lumpy logra convencer a Did a ir a casa de Flippy para una noche borracheras y diversión, claro la diversión nunca esta de más. [Advertencia: Yaoi]


**Holaa XD ¿qué creen? Aquí les traigo mi primer Yaoi :'u juju lo sé soy floja para seguir con mis otras historias XD pero bue' así me quieren:'3 oknose :c xD haber si les gustan es un pequeño SplendidXFlippyXLumpy ;o ya que soy primeriza para escribir esas cosas u\\.\\u y HTF no es mío es de Mondo media blah blah blah e.e bueno los dejo XD adiooos.**

Era un viernes por la noche, el cielo estaba despejado con un tono anaranjado a los bordes de las colinas, azul marino con un toque de morado leve. Todo andaba en tranquilidad en la cuidad Tree Town. Y debido a un viernes por la noche a cierto peli-azul con rayos amarillos se le ocurrió una idea. Una noche de borracheras, Lumpy llamo a su buen amigo Splendid. Aquél súper–héroe, muy energético y listo para cualquier aventura. Sabía que no se negaría a una locura, o eso pensaba. "Esta noche abra peda" Pensó el peli–azul divertido, mientras buscaba el numero de su amigo, en su agenda telefónica. Ya que era el único que convencería al ex-militar de usar su casa, tenía una variedad de bebidas alcohólicas. Tanto como armas y trofeos pero eso era lo de menos para él. Llamaría a su buen amigo Russell pero implicaría levantarse temprano un sábado. Y él quería dormir.

–_¿Bueno?- _Contesto Splendid desde la otra línea nunca pensó que alguien lo llamaría a tales horas._  
_–¿Qué onda? ¿Qué cuentas?- Dijo Lumpy_  
–Lumpy amigo, ¿qué paso?- _Splendid reconoció esa voz medio tonta._  
_–Estaba aburrido y se me ocurría algo como…–  
_–¿Cómo qué?- _Pregunto el peli–azul curioso_  
_–Una noche de hombres tal vez–

Fue lo que escucho Splendid del otro lado de la línea.

–_¿Qué dices?– _Pregunto Lumpy al no escuchar respuesta de su amigo._  
_–Tus ideas nunca terminan bien– Splendid frunció el ceño al recordar todas las ideas de Lumpy que terminan en un desastre.  
-_¡Ay vamos! ¡Fue un accidente!- _Reprocho desde el otro lado, recordando aquél "accidente" provocado…  
–Además de donde conseguirás el dinero, paras las bebidas…– Cuestiono el peli–azul, dudando que su amigo tuviera al algo de dinero para una noche así.  
_–Flippy tiene varias bebidas– _Splendid se sonrojo al saber que Lumpy menciono al soldado.  
–Uhm… No creo que Flippy quiera algo así, además ya es tarde– Dijo tratando de poner una escusa.  
_–¡¿Cómo que no!? ¡¿Para eso estás tú no!?- _Splendid miro a los lados, lo bueno es que estaba solo.  
–Dudo mucho que quiera algo así–  
_–Entonces no lo conoces bien–_  
–Esta bien, te veo en tu casa. –

Splendid colgó derrotado al saber qué clase de tortura le esperaría por parte del soldado al avisarle a supuestas horas. "Lumpy estúpido" Pensó el peli–azul mientras se alistaba para ir a la casa de su amigo. Mientras que otro saltaba y hacia un baile estúpido, solo le faltaba en paso dos y todas las bebidas para el solo llegarían a su boca. Su baile fue interrumpido por un toque a su casa, sabía que Did ya había llegado por él. Tomando un suéter delgado dispuso papa ir a la puerta. Donde exactamente Did lo esperaba.

Una vez listo ya se dirigieron a la casa del peli–verde, quien este estaba en su sillón tranquilo leyendo un libro con unos lentes, una noche de tranquilidad era lo que sentía o al menos eso pensó, cuando el sonido del timbre llego a sus oídos. "¿Quién podría ser a estas horas?" Se pregunto mentalmente sin esperar respuesta de su otro yo. Cuando llego a la puerta noto a dos peli–azules con una gran sonrisa.

–Venimos por el alcohol– Dijo Lumpy animado, mientras alzaba una mano, pero un puñetazo le fue propinado.  
–¡Cállate! Así no se piden las cosas– Luego miro a Flippy con una gran sonrisa. –¿Te parece una noche de alcohol, chicas y– No termino porque Flippy ya lo había interrumpido.  
–La idea de Lumpy suena más decente-  
–¡Lo sabia! –  
–Entonces para que me llamaste– Dijo Did molesto.  
–Vaya genio– Dijo Lumpy entrando. Did frunció el ceño para luego seguirlo.

_~Varias bebidas más tarde~_

Todos estaban más que borrachos dejando un ambiente un poco sensual para tres personitas, que ya seguían sus instintos y no su uso de la razón… Lumpy estaba detrás de Flippy abrazándolo mientras sus manos estaban debajo de su camisa, en su pecho sin dejar de besar su cuello. Splendid estaba delante de el tratando de quitarle su campera militar mientras, Flippy soltaba uno que otro gemido brusco por lo besos de Lumpy. "¿Cómo habían terminado así? ¿Cómo hace unos segundos estaban de pesados jugando, para luego terminar… así?" Eran las preguntas que se hacia Flippy mientras agarraba a Splendid de su cabellera y lo atraía a él para un beso. Lumpy ya se había sacado su camisa, y la de Flippy igual jugando con sus pezones, mientras le daba mordiscos leves en sus hombros.

Flippy se volteó hacia Lumpy dejando a Splendid, mientras se quitaba la camisa, Flippy jugaba con uno de los pezones de Lumpy. Pasaba su lengua alrededor de este, poniéndolo duro. Did se había bajado algo su pantalón, y se fue detrás de Flippy, el empezó a jugar con sus pezones con sus dos manos, mientras lamia el lóbulo de su oreja, todo en la sala eran puros gemidos por parte de los tres amantes. Los tres se fueron hacia abajo, dejando a Lumpy abajo, Flippy en medio y Did encima de Flippy.

Did le empezó a bajar los pantalones a Flippy, mientras que este besaba a Lumpy y pasaba su mano por su entrepierna, sus movimientos eran lentos pero constantes, una vez abajo sus pantalones Did empezó a jugar el miembro de Flippy. Lumpy besaba a Flippy explorando su boca con su lengua. Did metió dos dedos en la puerta trasera de Flippy, quien este abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como los introducía en su interior. Did agarro a Flippy e introdujo su miembro en su interior.

Lumpy tampoco quería quedarse atrás. Agarro el miembro de Flippy lo introdujo en el, Did se movía lento pero seguro, mientras que Lumpy hacia que los movimientos de Flippy fueran constantes en el, Flippy se agacho hacia Lumpy para darle un beso, luego separarse sin dejar de jugar con sus lenguas. El ex–militar seguía estimulando el miembro de su amigo, mientras el héroe le besaba su cuello, los movimientos de los dos fueron aumentando cada vez más rápido también como bruscos, llegando a su clímax, Lumpy se corrió en la mano de de Flippy, el, en el interior de Lumpy y Did en el Flippy.

Aquélla noche solo quedaba entre los tres, esa borrachera sería la manera de olvidar las cosas, menos una cámara que puso Lumpy para grabar los "buenos momentos" la sorpresa que se llevaran los tres al descubrir aquél detalle.

**Bueno y con esta los dejo :'u no sean bruscos TTwwTT Tenía la imagen y pues :'u tenía que hacerlo no me dejaba :$$ se veían tan kawaii los tres*\\\* Bueno les informo tal vez haga un Chat Show e,e Me no saber porque luego me da wawa y cuando veo ya tengo el fin hecho U.u XD adiosito… **


End file.
